You feel the magic when I touch and rub you the right way
by lovelycaptainswan
Summary: This will be the home of all my Captain Swan sexy times one-shots. Title inspired by the song "Rub you the right way" by Johnny Gill.


**Summary: **What happens when Emma Swan sees a girl flirting with Killian Jones? (CS College!AU - One-Shot)

**A/N:** _This is the first time I write smut *blushes* and I wouldn't be able to post it without Lim ❤ (well-thats-much-better) thank you for encouraging me and editing this :)_

* * *

><p>Emma Swan had hated Killian Jones right from the start, ever since they had met two years ago. She hated almost everything about him, his good looks, his sexy Irish accent, his cocky attitude, and all the sexual tension that built in the pit of her stomach every time they were in the same room.<p>

_She really hated him._

That was why after two years of unresolved sexual tension, and a night out at a local bar in which she had to witness Neal arrive with his new girlfriend, she just grabbed Killian Jones and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

She had never expected for it to feel so damn good, that was why it took her by complete when they found themselves making out like sex-crazed teenagers in a bar, but she was even more surprised when she realized in the morning that they were completely naked in her bed, after the best sex of her life.

_Not that she was ever going to admit that out loud. _

That was how they kept a secret fuck-buddies relationship, but deep down it was more than just that. They gradually spent more and more time together, and there were times when he came to hers and Ruby's apartment just to watch Netflix and cuddle. He even made a habit of picking up hot cocoa for her from Granny's, knowing how much she loved it.

Ruby and Mary Margaret kept asking her what was going on between them, and she just denied and said nothing.

That was until she saw him on a Thursday with that girl, Tink. The girl was all giddy and flirty with Killian, and she felt anger flowing through her body.

That was when _her plan _began to form in her head.

It was Friday morning when she arrived to campus armed in a green above the knee sexy dress, which showed off her smooth long legs, and a pair of matching green heels that made her legs look even longer.

First stop was biology class. She and Killian were lab partners so it was an excellent opportunity to get her plan in motion. She ran her hands over her dress before she stepped into the classroom, smiling inwardly when she saw his eyes going wide as they landed on her. She greeted him with a kiss just on the corner of his mouth, noticing him swallowing so hard that she was actually able to see his Adam's apple gulping down.

She was playing with fire, and she damn knew it. That was why when the text came she just smirked to herself.

_K: 'Next period, you and I, on the boys' locker room. No one would be there, just the two of us.'_

* * *

><p>They were going to get caught. Emma was sure that things would get hot if they kept kissing so hungrily. Not that she was complaining when Killian's warm hands travelled up her legs, anchoring at her waist to turn her around before they went back to explore her legs, moving slowly up her thighs.<p>

_Nope, she wasn't complaining at all._

"Feisty aren't we Swan?" Killian whispered in her ear, pulling her panties aside.

"Stop teasing me Jo – oh…" Her voice trailed off when Killian's hand met her clit and he began rubbing it slowly.

"You've been a bloody temptation all class with that dress, love. Do you have any idea what your bare legs are doing to me?" He growled increasing his fingers' rhythm, causing her to moan in response.

He kept stroking her bundle of nerves before he reached into her wet folds "Always ready for me" He said cockily when he inserted slowly two fingers inside of her, getting her intoxicated from his touch.

After he felt her body trembling, Killian slipped his fingers out, very pleased with himself.

She was craving for more and she turned to face him, only one thing on her mind.

_Two can play this game._

"Now, it's your turn Jones" She smiled seductively at him.

Before he could even reply, she palmed his already _tight_ jeans as she kissed the hell out of him. Brushing their lips together wasn't enough, and that was why she rolled her tongue over his lips, asking for permission until he parted his lips and a dance of tongues and teeth clicking started.

Somehow, she managed to unzip and push his jeans down. She then broke away from the kiss, staring at his swollen lips before she went down on her knees and began stroking his cock. He was huge, she must admit, and he was hers.

"Oh yes…" He said, his eyes closing at the feeling of her hot breath on his cock, her tongue then moving to lap him base to tip, lingering to swirl around the tip before she did the whole damn thing again.

"Oh god, you feel amazing love" He tried fixing his eyes on her as he gently held her hair.

She kept sucking, her hands working along with her mouth as she maintained a steady rhythm that made him gasp and moan.

"Swan, stop" He suddenly growled, feeling himself just on the edge.

She ignored his words and kept sucking and licking even faster, she had one purpose that day and he wouldn't go away, not when she had him like that.

"Emma ple – ah… I won't be able to hold it longer" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrust his hips forward and his release was all over her, and she made sure to suck him dry, until nothing remained.

She got up, fixing her dress and kissing him languidly as she made him taste himself on her lips.

"You're a bloody siren" He whispered when they pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"This isn't over Jones" She murmured, trailing her index finger all over his chest "I have an apartment all to myself for the entire weekend, Ruby's going to Victor's" She looked into his eyes.

"I'll see you at seven" He breathed out before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>When Monday arrived they walked to college hand in hand.<p> 


End file.
